Assassin of Chaos
by skoolsux311
Summary: Please give it a shot. Better than the rest, or at least I think it is. Practical Chaos story. Rated T for swearings
1. Chapter 1

Assassin of Chaos

**Hey guys, my first fanfic, i tried my best so please give it a shot.**

**sorry for grammer and spelling mistake and for swearing so much.**

Third Person POV:

The drug dealer, Fred is running back into his shelter. He is running away but running from what? He finally reached his shelter and saw a black hooded figure flipping through one of his record book that have all the people he deal with.

The black hooded figure stands up and looks at him with those purple eyes give out the feeling of death and eternal dread. "You have caused me a quite a chase; I have the command to kill you as fast as possible." The figure said while taking out a 1 meter pure purple sword with a black diamond at the hilt and a few objects floating around it.

Before Fred can say anything, the figure struck him in the throat with the sword and he started to dissolve in to the shadow.

"Mission accomplished" the figure said to the air. And a black man appears out of the thin air. "Great job as usual, Void." Void quickly kneeled "it's my honor to complete the missions you give me, lord chaos"

"No need for the lord, Void, now lets go back and talk about your next mission." "Yes, my lord." And with that, they disappear into the thin air.

Void POV:

Chaos tells me to go back to my room and will talk about the meeting the next day. I went back to my room and every trainee I past will give me a bow. I went to my room and lie on my bed and close my pure purple eyes but I regret it now because I dreamed about the day I left that _place._

Dream:

Since the day my damn half-brother, Thesues came to the camp half-blood, he practically ruined my awesome life as the guy that returned the master bolt, bring the came camp the golden fleece, saved Annabeth and Artemis, hero of the second titan war and the giant war, the defeater of Gaia and her sonnies and the most of all, win Athena single handed while she was in full combat mode and win.

First, he burn down Ares cabin, Hephaestus cabin and the big house and said it was me did it because I hated Ares and because Hephaestus's invention killed Bianca _and_ because I hated Mr. D for disrespecting me. And guess what? They actually believe it! Hello, people, does that boy got charm speaking or something?

Next, he went on a quest and defeated a new born cyclop when it's not alarmed. When he came to camp, everybody treated him like he returned the master bolt, bring the came camp the golden fleece, saved Annabeth and Artemis, hero of the second titan war and the giant war, the defeater of Gaia and her sonnies and win Athena single handed while she was in full combat mode and win! And Poseidon announced that Thesues is his favorite son. God Damn! The last straw is when I see him and my so call girlfriend making out on _MY_ damn bed! When I saw that, I walk in and kick Thesues in the soft part, slapped Annabeth, packed my stuff, went toOlympus and stuck Riptide on my so call father's damn throne.

After that day, I completely left America and went to Canada. I actually started have life their. I met a great guy called Jake Reborn and find out that he is actually the son of Apollo, the god of achery, We actually make great friends! i taught him sword fighting and he teach me achery After three months, we met Chaos and he invited us to his army and we accept it. Now me Percy Jackson is known as Void and Jake Reborn is known as Ice.

Dream End

**how is it guys? i think i did awfully well! it's not over comfident, it's just just well for me anyway.****I really need to know how to post chapter 2. Please use PM or review to tell me how to post it, i got tons of ideas and cant write it. TT TT. so thats it, U tell I post, thats the deal.**


	2. new mission

"Hey dude, wake the hell up." I open my eyes and see Ice standing beside my bed. "Get up or I am going to use sonic arrows to wake the hell out of you." I stand up, raise my arms in the air as if surrendering, "I am up." "Commander Void and Ice, please come to Chaos office _NOW"_ and together, we teleport to Chaos office. Well, office is not the word for it. It's like a giant room that can see everything in space and with a small normal desk at the end of the room.

"Is it about the latest mission? My lord" "Yes it is, I need both of you to go back to Earth, go back to camp half-blood, well for Ice, its not go back but for Void, its go back."

Ice POV:

Void's face suddenly grew red and a planet on chaos's office screen exploded in to thousand pieces. "Great job man, at least you destroy a planet with no life on it this time." I joked. Void turned to me and practically shouted, "_NOT _FUNNY, Reborn!" I flinched as I heard my original name. "Why!" he shout/asked Chaos, "why do you do this to me!" "The old gods, Gaia, titans and the Giants joined force to destroy the gods and camp half-blood. The gods and the demigods won't stand a chance, especially without you, that's why I need you to save them for the 3rd time. We are going to take off when I come back. Go prepare, Void, Ice." And he teleported away. Void cursed in Greek and stormed out.

3rd person POV:

The gods are arguing as usual, Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Ares is arguing about cheating problem, Hera and Zeus is talking about 'to many child' problem, Apollo and Artemis is arguing about 'who is older' problem, Hermes is talking on the phone, Hades and Demeter is arguing about 'is cereal shit or food' problem and Hestia poking the Hearth.

Chaos teleported in the throne room and nobody noticed, "Gods! Gaia, titan and Giants are teaming up to defeat you guys and I need you guys to listen. And Apollo, I am Chaos creator of universe," everyone gasped, "and you guys can't win," Chaos continued, "so I am going to send my soldiers to save you guys, they will arrive later in ten minutes at camp half-blood." and he disappear out of the throne room.

Everyone stared at the place where Chaos was standing just now, Zeus is the first to speak up,"everyone, camp half-blood _NOW_."

**hows it? great? suck hell? please review!**


	3. AN

**A/N:**

**hey guys, i know you guys are like, "what the hell, auther note?" well, yes. i think its quite important. first, Percy wont be pairing up with anybody and you guys can vote who Jake is going to pair up with. I repost chapt 1 & 2. I add some part and change Justin Bieber in to a guy call Jake Reborn, sry if the name suck hell but its the best i could think of, I find out Justin Bieber isn't really popular as i think and most of you really hate him. so sry JB fans.**

**I will try to update as fast as possible. fastest today, slowest tmr.**


	4. How army of Chaos rock

**here's the third chapter. i want to say something to a reviewer. Friday 101, i am sry that i offended you with my summary so i cut the asian part out, happy? And the paragraph problem, if it really bothered you, i will try to change it but i will prefer to the same as now. i will consider all the advice from you guys and i will try not to PM you "FUCK OFF, ASSHOLE!" but i will do that if you really anger me. thats all.**

Annabeth POV:

"Campers, later in 4 more minutes, Chaos's army will arrvive to help us with the war." Zeus announced

A lot of mutters come out of the crowd. Mmmm... Chaos's army, i really want to know how tough they are.

You see, 666 years ago, the olympians make all the campers at the Giant war immortal and at that day Poseidon also announced that Theseus is his favorite son. So now, me and my lovely boyfriend, Theseus spending rest of our happy life in CHB but the old women and old mans must ruin our awesome life.

"Why do we need them? We can kick their sorry ass just like the last time we did it!" Theseus yelled. Awww that's my boyfriend.

"This time it's not the same! You sea spawn!" My Mom yelled back," thhis time they joined force to bring us down!"

There's an awkward silence until a Hermes look at the sky and yelled," there're here!" And see a few giant space ship landing infront of the big house. And mean while a son of Zeus floating in the sky shouted," Incoming! A large army of monsters! Atlas is leading them!"

Void POV:

When we are about to land, a soldier came up to me and reported that theres a large army of monster attacking CHB. Part of me want to just let the monsters stomp CHB flat but Chaos order me to protect it so I guess I have no other choice. "Soldiers! we are about to land!" I shouted to the army, " and theres a army of monsters attacking! We must show them how we rock the hell out of them! WHAT TIME IS IT?" " PARTY TIME!" The soldiers yelled back and the floor open and drop us to the middle of the war.

The moment me and Jake land, ten monsters around us turn into a bunch of golden sands. I slash and stab and roll and sidestep with my new sword, Dread and turn every monsters near me into golden dust, Jake behind me is shooting every monster in sight and all one-shot-K.O. Me and Jake killed half of all the monster army in three minutes and let our army to handle the rest. Now it's me and Atlas one-on-one, Jake is leaning on Thaila's pine tree watching the show.

"You can't kill immortals! Dumbass!" Atlas shouted at me in fear.

"You can die if I am the one killing you." I replied calmly while strucking Dread into his throat. You see, Dread is made out of Chaos silver and this kind of metal can kill immortals.

All the gods and campers stared at me and I realised that I didn't have hood on. I touched my hair and found out it's silver, thanks Chaos.

"Hey! You guys are suppose to be my cornies, show off bastard. How bout a duel one-on-one!" shouted from the crowd. All the campers move aside and see Theseus standing in the middle with a smirk on his face.

I smirked and replied, "attack me when you are ready." and he charge at me.

He tried to slash me but I knock his sword out of his hand, kick his chest and point the point of my sword at his throat, "surrender?" He looked scared but he yelled back, "Never!" and ran to his daddy.

"Soldiers! Go and settle down on the cabin Chaos build for us!." I turned to the gods and campers,"if you have any question or challenge, come and look for us at Chaos cabin." and with that, the soldiers start to march toward the Chaos cabin.

**How is it? I didnt know how end this chapter so i just end it this way. Good? Suck hell? Please review!**

**My goal for this story is to at least have more then 20 chapters and have more than 100 reviews! XD**


	5. plan failed

**Hey everybody, sry for not updating for so damn long but my mom send me to a summer camp which is not camp half-blood for 2 damn weeks and i got the famous writers block. i apologise for a short story but i really dunno wat to write about... So, here's the story **

Annabeth POV.

WTF! It suppose to be OUR war and they just finish it up for us and make us look like losers! I am SO going to get them for that! But now, I have another question, who is the damn commader? I have a feeling that i met him before but I just can't remember. I WILL find out, no matter what it takes!

(next day)

Great. Everyone in Chaos cabin is out for camp stuffs. So, here's the plan: sneak into Chaos cabin, sneak into the mother fucker that beat up my precious boyfriend's room and alas, get his fingerprint! The first 2 part of the plan went pretty well but when I sneak into his room, a pair of cold metal arms grab me and pull me onto the wall. The two commanders of the Chaos army appearinto the room.

The commander glare at me with his cold purple eyes and immediatly, i felt dread, death and hopeless and the same time. "what are you doing here, Athena spawn?"

I feel angry. He just insulted me and my mom at the same time. "Nothing. just trying to find out what kind of weapons do army of Chaos use."

He scowled," Dont try to lie to me girl. i can blast you into pieces before you know, one last chance."

I gulped," Oookkkaaayyy, i feel like i have met you before but i can't remember so i sneak into your room to see if i am right." I said these in less than 10 seconds.

"Then you got a memory problem girl. we never met before and if i caught you in my room again, I will personally rearrange your face." and by a snap of his finger everything went black.

**i no it really suck hell, but its the best i could do right now and school is starting tmr, sigh,**

**i want to review some of the reviews:**

**guest: umm, i think i kind of make him do it, so please dont let him rape my ass with my spine if you still want the story to review.**

**guest: Yeah, a apollo kid codename Ice, abit not suitible but guess wat the world is full of surprises!**

**I think thats all. so please review and i will try to update as fast as i could.**


	6. Nico

**So, please dont kill me for not updating for so damn- long. here's chapter 6, enjoy.**

**Nico Pov:**

I shadow traveled back to camp and i it seems like everybody is very nervous and stuff. i walked to where the cabins is and saw a large cabin thats pure black with stars around it just like the actual universe. I walked to it and going to knock the door, just then a terrified Annabeth rush out the cabin and bump into me.

" Fuck, whats with the hurry, Annabeth?" " sorry Nico, I have umm a date with Thesues so bye."

I have never seen Annabeth so worry before, maybe Percy did. Shit, i am thinking about him again, everytime i think of him i get sad, if i was there when he is running away maybe i can stop him or even go with him. Sigh. He is like a Older brother to me even though I am seventy years older than him, life is just so fucked up.

I knock the door of the cabin and a guy in a weird uniform opened the door, he looked at me and said," You must be the one Commander is waiting for, come on in."

he lead me to a door and left, i gulped and knock on the door, a Voice said,"come in", i went in and saw a with siver hair and purple eyes, when i look into hiis eyes, i felt dread , death, pain and all those negative stuff that make me want to suicide. " Snap out of it!" he said so i look away and concentrate on his face, he look rrrreeeeaaaallllyyyy familiar, suddenly, I think i realised who he is. " Percy? is that you?" he looked shocked then start to stammerd, " Nnnnno" "yeah ur percy"

he sighed and said, " what gives it away?" " the fact that you still cant lie in 666years" i smirked," Percy tell me what happen to you for the 666years."

he sighed again," OK, just dont tell anyone." "you have my promise."

He told me about how he get invited by Chaos, how he got all the scars on his body and why he come back.

When he finished, I said,"Wow, how did you even get a scar on your DxxK." but he smirked and said," long story, Nico, and hurt."

We have an awkward silence the he break it," Nico, do you want to join the army of Chaos?" And guess whats my answer,"Yes" duh.

**how is it? i must warn u guys that i cant update as fast anymore cuz we have so many hw in G7, just like Nico said, life is pretty fucked up. So lets play a game called review the chapter!**


	7. test

** Hullo~**** I am in a damn good mood today so I decided to update. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't want to update, it's just I got writer's block, a new computer so I am playing Minecraft the 1st few days and the main reason is I am _SO_ into a story called 'Born Again' by pipthepenguin. **

** It's about Luke chose to reborn and turn into a kid called Lukas, a [beep~] demigod, son of [beep~], his mother is[beep~], the mystery girl that kidnapped him is [beep~]. Damn it! Why is there so many [beep~]s?! I wish the author can fill it up. Yeah, I can tell she's a good girl and stuff (which is weird to say since she is older than me.), can make a great friend and blah blah blah.**

** Oh, I am getting off the point, I think this chapter will about the things to do to join the army of Chaos and stuff, I just write it cuz I didn't write it for Percy. So just try to enjoy even it's damn short.  
**

* * *

_We have an awkward silence then he break it," Nico, do you want to join the army of Chaos?" And guess whats my answer,"Yes" duh._

**Nico's PoV:**

**Percy smiled and said,"Then you will have to prove yourself skilled and smart and worth joining the army of Chaos."  
**

**"How?"  
**

**"Well, sometimes Lady Chaos bring us to some war planet and we need to stop the war and stuff, sometimes she send us to some monster nest and we need to kill all of them and she will grade you by your timing."  
**

**I blinked," Then what happen I didn't success or something?"**

**He stared at me and said," You die" like the most obvious thing in the whole entire universe.**

**" And when will I take the test?"  
**

**"Oh, it depends on me, since I am the commander of the army of Chaos"  
**

**"Wait!" I interrupted, " I thought you are an assassin."**

**"Both, Nico, I am both, I am the Commander/assassin of army of Chaos, and if I may, I will keep going. I need a certain timing for you to prove yourself. Like..."**

**Then a he look outside the window and see a bunch of blood thirsty monsters charging Camp Half-Blood.  
**

**"...Now!"**

* * *

**When we arrive at the battle field, the war have already started and the ratio of campers to monsters is 1:3 and we are obviously losing.  
**

**"Ok, that's not as good as I thought," Percy said calmly," so now, Nico, you see the area with a bunch of drakons? Destroy them and the rest leaves to me and Ice."  
**

**WTF?!(Which btw means 'what the frog' don't get me wrong[yeah right] whos there?!)  
**

**He tell me to charge three, maybe four Drakons a size of a foot ball field, I feel like I just got handed a death sentence. But I can't fail, I just can't. So I charged.  
**

**When you are charging four drakons, all size of a football field until your only 10 meters away and you just realized it a bad idea, your too mother fucking late. I summoned an army of undead warriors and use one of them as jump board and jump onto the biggest's body. I put in my 1/4 power into the sword and struck down and the drakon immediately burst into black flames.( The thing Bianca did to the skeleton warriors in 'Titan's Curse') I repeated the actions four times and destroy them all.  
**

**When they all burn into ashes, I turned around and see Percy behind me.  
**

**I grinned and ask," How did I do?"  
**

**He smirked and said," 8 and 1/3 minute. B+. I was expecting more from you."  
**

**WTF!?( which still means 'what the frog' [in your dreams] show yourself already!)  
**

**I defeated 4 drakons in 8 and 1/3 minute and I only get a lame B+? WTF?!(Which btw way mea- arrgh nvm.)**

**Then suddenly I feel powerless and I blacked out.  
**

* * *

**Void PoV:  
**

**"Is he ok?" Ice asked behind me.  
**

**"he's ok, just too tired, come on, the rest of the war leaves to us."  
**

**"ya damn right."  
**

**Then we charge at the remaining 2996 monsters.  
**

**I slash and cut, roll and jab, destroying all the monsters in my way. Within' half a minute, the whole army are destroyed by me and Ice.  
**

**Ice came to me and smirked," That was easy, why did the campers make it look so hard.?"  
**

**At that, I smirked too," No idea at all"  
**

* * *

**Ta-Da! I am not good at fighting parts so there is nearly any details, for that, I am damn sorry. Have You guys got the 'Mark of Athena'? If you do, then I envy/jealous you. **

**You see, I live in China so I need to wait like 8 more months to read it, my mom promised to buy me one when she went to America, but did she? The answer is NO! Adults can't be trusted, they always let me down. **

**OK back to the point, did Jason picked Reyna or Piper, what's Percy and Annabeth's reaction when they finally met. Why is Jason and Percy dueling on the book cover? OMG! Can someone answer my question? Please? (Puppy eyes)  
**

**One more request, please go and check out 'Born Again' by Pipthepenguin, it's awesome. please tell her that i tell you guys to read it.  
**

**Oh, can I ask a question? Do I have American slang?  
**

**review  
**


	8. AN 2

**~Author Note~**

**WTF, thats exactly the reaction I have when I see author notes, it suck like hell. But I want to ask you guys a question. You want to have any pairing in the story? Percy, Nico or Jake(a.k.a Ice). If you want it to have some romance scenes then ok. just tell me who you want to pair up, OC or Rick's character with Percy or Nico or Jake(a.k.a Ice) You decide~  
**

** ~Skoolsux311~  
**


	9. Andromeda

**hey everybody, longtime no see, sry for not uploading for a LLLLLLOOOOONNNNNGGGGG time. You see, my retarded math teacher decided to give me gajillions of homework, so seriously no time. And i got a writer's block of how to let people find out Percy's real identity and I still got no Idea, lol. So this chapter will be introducing my OCs! and explaining how Percy got the purple eyes, yeah! So Percy's not going to pair up with anyone, sorry but I am seriously not good at romance scenes, so that's it, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I notice alot of authors doing this so I am going to do it too! YAY! So I don't own the PJO series nor the HOO series. If I do, I will make Percy and Annabeth break up and Bianca come back from death and have Percy and Bianca together! Yay! I love this couple.  
**

**Btw: yesterday was my brother's birthday! Say Happy Birthday to Him!**

* * *

**Void/Percy POV:  
**

It have been 2 days since Nico's test and he past by B+, not as much as expected but good enough, its obvious he didn't practice for the 666 years, So anyway, I convinced Chaos to let him join and he will take my place as the assassin of Chaos and I will just be the Commander of the Chaos army. My vision watch started to ring and the vision of Andromeda appears, Andromeda Olivia, that's her full name, daughter of Poseidon. Seriously! Poseidon really likes to use names in Greek myths. Anyway, she look just like me except for the long hair, but she still have green eyes. My eyes turned purple when I accepted to be Chaos's assassin, I think it's for scaring my target and for fun, like scared the shit out of people and stuff.

" Hey~~, Percy, me and Josh have just finished our mission. Chaos said we can join you in a few days~~ Miss your favorite sister?"

At that, I smiled. She's the only one who can make me smile so easily. BTW Josh, Josh Wu is her boyfriend, Asian face but with excellent English. He have black hair that reach his eyes and very brown eyes. Son of Hephaestus with fire powers like Leo but he have it perfectly in control.**  
**

"Yeah, I miss you, Meda." She stare at me weirdly, " what the hell Percy, that was **SO** cheesy, can you stop that?" "Fine Fine" I sighed in defeat.

"So yeah, see you in a few days, bye" she chirped happily. "Bye."

I let out a long sigh and lay in my bed, soon drifting off into my dreamless sleep I have always wish for.

* * *

**How is it?! I am going to make Josh exactly like me! Isn't that exciting?! Maybe you guys can know me more from it. So yeah, that's it, please review the chapter even though it's a filler chap. Sorry again for the long absent. I hate G7, so much homework~ I did most of my homework in school today so I finally can have time for uploads.**

** Ω  
**


End file.
